


Press Ups? How about you press up against me?

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that you secretly telling me that you can’t do a hundred push-ups in ninety seconds?” Stiles challenged, a smirk pulling at his lips. Derek glared at that. “Because I can do around 56 in a minute.” Stiles admitted. “And I’m human.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Ups? How about you press up against me?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://s1315.photobucket.com/user/WontYouSaveMe/media/cuteee_zpscc8a8d21.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0

Stiles was bored. It was a Saturday afternoon and he was bored. He had no-one to hang out with because everyone was all hooked up. Scott was back with Allison, Isaac was with Erica, Lydia was with Jackson and Boyd was with a new werewolf called Elise. She joined the pack not long ago, under circumstances Stiles doesn’t know. No-one tells him anything. Damn werewolves!So whilst they were all being cute and going on dates, Stiles was stuck at home with nothing to do.

During Stiles’ second jerking off session, to his newest crush, he realised that there was still one person left. The person he was currently thinking of in very sexual positions, Derek. To the thought of Derek’s wet and warm mouth wrapped around Stiles cock, Stiles finally came.

Half an hour later his car was parked outside of the Hale residence. Normally Derek would be on the porch already, hearing Stiles’ arrival. Obviously he wasn’t in and Stiles groaned, hitting his head off the steering wheel. “Since when am I the one without a life?” He mumbled to himself.

He stayed with his face pressed to his steering wheel for a few minutes, contemplating what he could do to cure his boredom. A sudden tap at the window startled Stiles who cursed as he glared at the man who was looking into his window. He rolled down his window and Derek poked his head inside.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked with a frown.

“I’m bored and in need of company.” Stiles admitted as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

 “I don’t want company.” Derek told him as he leant back out the window. Stiles shrugged and climbed out of his car.

“Come on man, I’m bored and it’s Saturday and everyone is busy and did I mention I’m bored?”

“Three times,” Derek grumbled before he looked at Stiles, who was totally pulling off the puppy dog look, his bottom lip jutting out as he looked at Derek through his eyelashes. “Fine, I suppose you can help.” Derek sighed and Stiles gaped at Derek’s retreating body. That look never worked for Stiles. “Are you coming or not?”

Stiles mouth shut as he nodded and followed Derek inside the house. “So, what am I helping you with?” Stiles asked.

Derek stayed silent as he lay down on a blue mat in the middle of what Stiles assumed was the living room. “Sit on my feet.” Derek spoke and Stiles nodded as he walked over to Derek.

“So I’m guessing sit ups?” Stiles voiced as he straddled Derek’s feet.

“Clever boy,” Derek said with a look that Stiles knew as: _you really are a dumbass, you know?_

“Okay then, I want you to do a hundred sit ups in under 90 seconds.” Stiles said as he pulled out his phone.

Derek cocked his left eyebrow up. “And what makes you think I’m going to do as you say?” Derek asked.

“Is that you secretly telling me that you can’t do a hundred push-ups in ninety seconds?” Stiles challenged, a smirk pulling at his lips. Derek glared at that. “Because I can do around 56 in a minute.” Stiles admitted. “And I’m human.”

“Fine, and what do I get out of this if I do do a hundred in ninety-” Derek didn’t get to finish because Stiles started laughing, a loud head thrown back laugh. “What?” Derek gritted out.

“You said doodoo.” Stiles choked out as he laughed. Derek didn’t seem pleased because Stiles felt a hand on his chest before he was pushed off Derek’s feet and onto the floor.

“Get out.” Derek said, annoyed with Stiles already.

Stiles had to wait a few seconds for the laughter to subside before he wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere until you do a hundred press ups.” Stiles finally spoke as he straddled Derek’s feet again. He picked up his phone and set the timer before he looked up at a pissed off Derek. “And you get to physically remove me from your premises if you do it.” Stiles added as he looked up to see a satisfied smile on Derek’s face. “You ready?”

“Ready.” Derek nodded as he shuffled a bit before nodding again when he was in a comfortable position.

“Okay then, 1, 2, go.” Stiles pushed the start on his phone. When Stiles looked up from his phone his face was inches from Derek’s before he disappeared. This happened every second as Derek pushed himself up and Stiles had to swallow to quench his dry throat.

When Derek lifted Stiles saw his muscles clench and release and Stiles mind started to wander into familiar territory. “One minute to go.” He broke out when he looked down at his phone again, trying not to watch Derek as worked out, sweat starting to glisten on Derek’s face and arms. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what Derek would feel like over him, to feel the glistening skin, to lick over his abs and feel the hard muscle under his tongue. “Thirty seconds.” Stiles voice was rough when he spoke and he could hear Derek breathe out numbers every time his back rested against the blue mat.

“87, 88, 89..”

Stiles’ mind continued to wander and Stiles wondered if Derek could feel his erection that was pressed against the curve of Derek’s foot where it connected to his ankle. Stiles risked a glance to Derek just as Derek reached up. His face was pinched from the strain but his pupils were dilated and Stiles could barely see the ring of Derek’s green-brown irises that made Stiles stomach lurch whenever he looked at them.

99.” Derek breathed out before he lifted himself back up again, pressing a quick chaste kiss against Stiles’ lips before he lay back down and breathed out, “100,” a smirk on Derek’s face.

The kiss caught Stiles off guard and before he could relish in the feel of Derek’s soft lips against his, Derek was gone. Stiles was bewildered, his heart hammering so loud in his ears it blocked out all of his thoughts, which was a first. Somewhere in front of him a short ding rang out. Stiles looked at Derek now to see a proud look on his face; Stiles didn’t know whether Derek was more proud of catching Stiles off guard or for the fact that his little kiss has rendered Stiles speechless.

Stiles opened his mouth, to speak probably, but he felt Derek’s feet push against his ass and suddenly Stiles toppled over, his hands scrambling out to break his fall but instead of landing on the hard floor, he landed on a sweaty body and he almost groaned.

If Stiles ever landed himself in a situation like this he expected Derek to be the one on top. Instead it was Stiles. “What’s-” Stiles had to stop speaking so he could clear his throat because his voice came out way too high. “What is happening right now?” Stiles finally managed to ask as he lifted himself up so he could see Derek’s face, which was an inch away from his right now.

“I have a really good sense of smell Stiles.” Derek smirked as he looked up at Stiles in amusement. “Plus I could feel you on my leg.” He added when it looked like Stiles did not understand.

The two sentences soon made sense to Stiles and he blushed. “Holy shit, you can smell arousal?” Stiles gasped. “I knew you guys could smell it, damn Scott and his bullshit.” Stiles voiced.

“Stiles, Scott has only been a beta for a year, and without proper training. I’ve been a wolf all of my life.” Derek got out and Stiles was unsure why Derek felt the need to defend Scott, they hated each other.

“But, you can still smell that shit.” Stiles groaned. “Aww man, you must have known for ages about my crush on you.”

“Well I didn’t know you got horny over me.” Derek admitted with the smirk still on his face. “I’ve only just realised it is me, now.”

“Oh my god, this is beyond embarrassing.” Stiles whined as he dropped his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

“I also know you’ve recently jerked yourself off.” Derek said with a sniff, making Stiles face heat up even more. “What did you think about?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up, he never pegged Derek for a dirty talker, but now he can add that to his list to jerk off too. Holy crap, Derek could probably smell Stiles arousal right now; even worse Stiles dick was pressed hard against Derek’s abdomen. He shuffled back, hoping to get his dick to stop pressing against Derek when he felt something pressed against his ass now. Holy shit, Derek was hard! Derek was hard for Stiles.

That somehow gave Stiles a major confidence boost. “I jerked off imagining what it would be like to have your mouth around my dick.” Stiles admitted and a smirk of his own soon grew on his face when Derek’s smirk slipped and he looked genuinely shocked at that. “How it would feel like to fuck that mouth of yours until I came, and in my imagination you managed to take it all, and before I could imagine more I came all up my stomach and chest. I’m not sure if I managed to get it all off, I’m thinking I didn’t now, because you could smell that I’ve jerked off.” Stiles was proud of himself, he managed to speak low and steady and he could feel Derek’s dick twitch against his ass.

A squeak of surprise left Stiles mouth when he felt Derek grab his hips, flipping them over so Stiles’ back was against the blue mat and Derek was hovering above him; just as Stiles imagined it. “Maybe later we can see if I can take your dick in my mouth.” Derek rasped and Stiles started to groan but it was cut off by Derek’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
